Aquaintances Become More
by Shania Maxwell
Summary: Draco's life is unbearable. During the summer, he tries to escape, only to arrive at the house of Hermione Granger. With no choice, they must spend the summer together and in the process, become closer. What will the friends think?
1. Prologue: The begginning

Draco Malfoy  
  
Malfoy's are brought up as perfectionists. A Malfoy must be tall, blonde, and handsome and have huge muscles. They must be perfect in all ways, looks, abilities, smartness, and characteristics. They must be powerful. They must be leaders. They must be in control. Their friends are actually bodyguards for them during school time until they build up their muscles, hired to protect them. They are rude and only tolerant of people of the highest standards; when they are in a good mood. Others, are the dirt they walk on, wait, they walk on Royal carpets. No, they are not good. They all join the dark side at age 18, after leaving school. They show no emotion. They have no emotion. They are tools for evil. They have no hope in being good.  
  
This is what i was taught. The Malfoy code of honour. I am Draco Malfoy, and i follow the code in all ways. I look in the mirror and reflect upon myself. I have grown a lot over the year. It is the second day back from school. I push my blonde hair away from my silver-blue eyes and reflect upon my life. My two bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, follow me around. They are the stupidest idiots born. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang because they have bigger emphases on the dark arts but my mother thought it was too far away. So i went to Hogwarts. During the summer, i stay home with Lucius and Narcissa, my parents. My father is way too ambitious. He abuses my mother and myself. My mother is the only one who cares for me. I lover her greatly, although i don't show it. My father is the complete opposite. One thing not as he wants it and you are in for a lot of pain. I do not like my father. Hate is not even a strong enough word to describe what i feel for him. I want to follow my own beliefs but i have been moulded into this perfect Malfoy sculpture of my father. I have got to change. I just don't know how.  
  
"Draco you fuckin bastard! Get your ass down here!" If i don't go, I'll get in trouble. As i make my way downstairs, i see my mother lying on the floor. There is blood pouring from her head, as she lies sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She whispers to me, "Draco, be strong." Then she is gone. My father just stares at me. He killed her. I want to wipe that silly smirk off his face. He just killed my mother, and he's proud. All the rage that was boiling inside of me is screaming to get out. But, I'm a Malfoy, so i don't show emotion. I've never cried. I have just been a rude, arrogant, rebellious bastard. I only stayed at home because of my mother. She is dead. I have no reason to stay at Malfoy manor. My father looks at me as if daring me to do something. I smirk at him, and then go to my room.  
  
I can't believe my father actually killed my mother. In all the times of trying to get back at me, this is the worst. He's threatened a lot but never followed through. Now, i will leave Malfoy manor. I just have to get rid off all this stress. I hate him.  
  
Me, Draco Malfoy. My life is hell. Everyone believes that i have the perfect life. I don't. I have the worst. I am always acting like the perfect Malfoy bastard. Time for a change. I don't like acting all mean. Gottta keep up my rep though. I'll have to figure some thing new out. I pull out my knife. I love the way the blade is so long and sharp. I bring it to my wrist. One cut, two cuts, three cuts, normally, my mother would've stopped me, four... i feel dizzy... five... i can't sit up and i fall of my bed.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Stereotypical. That's what everyone is. I am classified as the smart, ugly, and brainiac with no friends who couldn't care less about anything but schoolwork. I'm not like that. I am daring, adventurous, whatever. My friends Harry Potter and Ronald (Ron) Weasley think that's what i am too. Just because i want my homework done and always work on it in the library and never hand in an assignment late. I am defiantly not like that. I lost my soul in 4th year. That's how i was. Now, going into fifth year, i am ready to change.  
  
Hermione... The name has got to change. Hermi, Herms, Mia...yes! Mia is my new name. I am not going to take this. I will get a whole new wardrobe. It will be Flashy, Stylish and sexy. I will have new vibrant colours of makeup. Also, i will get colour contacts, purple, maybe? Also, I will get a new hairstyle. Maybe a cut and a colour. Right now, i listen to classical music. That has got to stop. I need rock. Wait, i could never pull off all of that. i need help. Plus my parents would freak. I am wound up way too tight.  
  
My bushy brown hair needs change. My brown hair too. I hate my life. I am perfect with everything. Except a boyfriend. Now you will tell me I'm stupid. I have two boy "friends" I don't like them liker that so i couldn't choose one. It would probably wreck my friendship with the other one anyway. I want someone daring and exciting. Krum, my old boyfriend didn't work. He was three years older and only like Quidditch. I want a daring, different, rebellious, hot someone like... I must wait and see. 


	2. Chapter 1: Draco enters the picture

Draco  
  
After I woke up, I decided to leave home. I only stayed for my mother. I walked downstairs. My father came up to me. "Will you be a death eater?" It was more like a statement than a question. "No." "What did you say" He got ready to beat me, so I ran. He screamed after me, "Then, Draco Malfoy, I now disown you. You are no longer a Malfoy." "I don't care," I screamed back. I grabbed my trunk with all my Hogwarts supplies and ran out the door. What point was there to stay at Malfoy manor? Just to get abused. Even though the strong Draco on the outside could handle the physical pain, mentally, I was breaking up. My mother is dead. The one person in the world who meant something to me is dead. I ran out the door. My father yelled behind me," don't expect to come back. I never want too see your face again. Trust me, you'll be dead soon enough anyway. hahahahahahah." Then he cackled evilly. Even if I escape, it is impossible to find happiness. My father is trying to kill me too. I am a dead Malfoy/not. Not a Malfoy anymore. Just Draco.  
  
I walked down a muggle street in the middle of nowhere. My whole body ached from the beatings I received from my father before I left. I can't go on much longer. I needed someplace to go. I have no muggle money. People are staring at me because I am not wearing muggle clothes. I don't know where I'm going. I need food. Where do I find shelter? Life stinks. I turn around. Then I walk straight into a dead end. I'm lost. What do I do? Fuck!  
  
I decide to knock on a muggle's door and see what happens. It's not like any muggle knows me anyway and could tell my father where I am. Maybe they could help me. I give up on my own. Malfoy pride is gone. I hate myself for being the rude arrogant person I always was. I was always rude to muggles and muggle born people. If they know me, they will knock. No one comes. I knock again. This time I hear just a second. It is a woman's voice. The door opens. It is Hermione Granger. The mudblood looks at me. She is my only choice. I look pleadingly into her eyes and manage to squeak,"Help Me' then I collapse.  
  
Hermione  
  
I went down for dinner. Everything was so perfect. The nice elegant table was set for three like always. My two parents didn't suspect a thing. I was feeling horrible like I had no friends and everyone hated me. "Of course, I didn't tell themselves so they didn't notice anything. I don't know how to change myself. It is impossible. I don't want to hurt my parents yet I know it is the only way is to do something dramatic to them. I looked din the mirror. My life is too perfect. I want something exciting to happen. Just then, someone knocks at our door. I got excited. Maybe something would happen that was exciting. It was probably just the mailman though.  
  
I ran down the stairs. I head the knocking again. I say, "just a minute." I open the door. I am shocked to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. His normally gelled back hair is messed up all over his face. He stands there looking tired and dead. His pale blue eyes look straight at me wanting help. He has lots of muscles and he grew a lot. I wonder how that happened in two days. He looks almost hot. No wait, he is hot. Wait, what am I saying. He was rude to me and tortured me, Harry and Ron for the whole time we were at Hogwarts. He says in barely a whisper," help me" then he collapses. What do I do? Do I help my worst enemy or do I let him stay on my doorstep. My conscience takes over. "Mom!!! Help!!!" 


	3. Chapter 2: Helping Out

Thank you to my reviewers. It is greatly appreciated. Here's the next chapter. If needed, I don't know if it is, here is a disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters with him. I just write about them. I'm not writing another one so it is on this page. This is my first fic, I'm so excited. Okay, I'll get to the story. This chapter will be longer.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Helping Out  
  
My mother came running into the room. What is it Hermioneeeeeeeee!!!!!!! She screams. She saw Draco collapsed on the floor. She helps me bring him into the living room. Then she calls my father. Luckily my father is a doctor. (I know he's a dentist, but in my story, he's a doctor) My mother asks me what happen. "Well, he was standing at the door and then he just collapsed.' I didn't want to tell them about how he was my worst enemy and needed help. They wouldn't help him then. My father checked him over. "He seems to be beaten brutally. His body has scars all over it. Also, he has internal bleeding. He needs a hospital. " Oh my I thought. Then I remembered the potion I had in my room. It was supposed to help heal deep cuts and gashes and bleeding. It would probably help. I ran up to my room and got it. Then I gave it to Draco. Draco??? I mean Malfoy. When did I start calling him Draco? I'm glad I helped Snape with that extra credit work before. This potion he gave me as a reward sure came in handy. I saw it was working because Malfoy relaxed a bit. He was still unconscious though. "Hermione, do you know this boy? " asked my mother. "It's kind of strange that he just showed up on our doorstep." Ummmm" I shifted around nervously. " I'll take that as a yes. Who is he?" "Well, he's Draco Malfoy, I spit the name out like venom. And he's my worst enemy at school. My mother looked surprised by this news but my father simply said, always Hermione who will do good for others even when they are mean to her. Draco.  
  
I blushed and looked at He looked so cute when he slept like that. Not again. This isn't good. Why do I keep thinking that? HMMMMMM. I put Draco upstairs on my bed to rest. Then I left a note beside him telling him what to do if he woke up.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I woke up with a dull pain in my back. Where am I? The world looked fuzzy. It must be a girl's room. There were stuffed animals all over the place. I was sitting on a pink bed with a pink canopy. The rest of the room was painted a light pink with a desk and closet and books piled all over the place.  
  
If looked to my left. A note. I reached to pick it up but groaned in the process as my back ached. The note said,  
  
Dear Malfoy,  
  
(Draco cringed at the name)  
  
I don't know hwy you were here or why you are here but you are fine now. In case you don't remember, you collapsed on my doorway last night. I took you in and gave you a potion to help you get your strength back. You had multiple wounds and were beaten up really bad. If you do anything to harm me you'll be sorry. You may have a shower. The bathroom is to your left. There are clothes put out for you. Throw our dirty ones in the wash. If you can't find where to put it, put it outside the door and I'll get it later. Breakfast is at 9:00 or if you miss that, lunch is at 12:00. Come downstairs and join us. I'm warning you, I just saved your life so no foolish behavior.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Grangers house? Draco thought madly. Why did he have to come to granger's house? At least she knew he was as wizard and could help him. At least she was pretty. Draco!!!! Get that thought out of your mind. Anyways, I better shower  
  
Draco sauntered over to the shower. This is going to be a long day he said, as he stripped down and got into the shower.  
  
(shall I leave you??? Nah.. I'll try and make longer chapters)  
  
*************************************************************************** Hermione still couldn't believe it was Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy that taunted her all her life. How was she going to put up with him all summer? It just began and now he's at my house. Wait, I'll just have to get rid of him soon. Maybe he'll just leave. He was beaten bad though. I made my way upstairs. Draco was looking in the mirror. He frowned.  
  
"I don't have any gel you know." He said bluntly. "Or any of my things. Only my wand. he trailed off"  
  
This was new, a Malfoy at a loss of words. "I don't really care. I don't know why you're here Malfoy, but you better behave. I took you in to be nice. I saved your life, okay?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
Was he being reasonable? Was I having a decent conversation with Draco Malfoy? This is insane.  
  
"Come downstairs, we're having lunch. Then after lunch, I want you to explain what's going on."  
  
"Okay, Granger, but you must promise me you won't get mad. Also, can I stay here for the rest of the summer?'  
  
"What?!?!" Said Hermione stunned.  
  
"Family problems, Draco muttered. "Hermione wondered what could be wrong. Hmmm."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Hermione," he blurted, "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I know it may be hard for you to forgive me, but please just give me a chance. I've tried so hard to follow my own beliefs but.. I'll tell you later, when I'm ready. I can't tell you now. Please, can we just try to be friends? "  
  
"Sure." Hermione wondered why he was being so nice. This was so weird. Hermione noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Beautifully toned body she thought. Mmmm. Don't drool..Okay Hermione, calm down.This is Malfoy we're talking about.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Draco, call me Draco." Interrupted Draco.  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to think but, okay, I'll be your friend for now. But one wrong move and."  
  
"I understand," said Draco laughing.  
  
Hermione stared in shock. He was actually laughing. OMG!!!! He looked so good like that. Stop it Hermione!!  
  
"Let's go down to eat."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco thought to himself. I can't believe I could actually do that. I just asked one of the people who hated me most to be my friend and they accepted. Kind of weird really. I don't know what came over me. I just lover her honey brown eyes, and the way they glow with radiance. Stop Draco!!!  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
I better get down for lunch.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
How do you like it? My first fic!!! I still don't know how to work fanfiction so sorry if I do something wrong. I would like to thank my reviewers:  
  
Malfoyschic  
  
Annita  
  
Akasha Ravensong  
  
Sorry it is taking so long to updte (less than a week, I understand your pleas for more chapters!!!)  
  
I will update more frequently now.  
  
Yay!!! I love writing fanfics!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Begining

AN: Hey! Sorry this took sooooo long to update. I just got caught up in all my reading of fanfics I didn't really write any. Plus, I have so many more fics planned; it's just no time to type them out. Sorry to those who read this story and what more. I understand that when you like a story you want to read more. Wait until December (I'm getting my won computer) and then you will get a lot more fics. I'm sorry that I forgot spelling. I was so excited to get my fanfiction up that I typed it and posted it! Hopefully this chapter will have better spelling. Anyway, this fic hopefully will keep going (running out of ideas. help!) and keep reviewing. I promise that I will write a lot more fics and chapters after December and starting now I will try and update more. My other fic is also getting worked on and will be updated soon. I have other fics I'm trying to type out and then they will appear soon too!  
  
Also, thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Silver Wolf - Third person POV. Hmmmmm... Could you give an example(I suck at English!!)  
  
Mizu Ki - Sorry, I am sooooo busy.  
  
Morgan27 - Thanks!!  
  
totallystellar - Thank you! I'll read your fic as soon as I can!  
  
Crystalnia - Yes, I was in a rush to put it up so there are typeo's. I will be more careful later. I am trying to make the chapters longer. RL is so busy though!! I have exams and camp coming up so they won't be updated for a while. What is Beta reader? Can you tell me?  
  
Uglinessrox55 - Well, thanks.  
  
Annita - Thanks.. asap.  
  
Dougman - At VH I'm Shania Maxwell as well although I don't go on very often anymore. I think I gave up with that. No time! I rather write more fanfics and read more.  
  
horseriding-muso - yeah, I know, I will try and fix the spelling. Tell me if this is any better..  
  
I am trying to write longer chapters! It is sooooo hard though.  
  
Here we go..  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning  
  
Draco made his way downstairs for lunch. It smelled good in the kitchen.  
  
" It smells really good in here. What are you making?" Draco asked  
  
" It's hamburgers!"  
  
"What's a hamburger?"  
  
"You don't know what a hamburger is. Hahahahahahaha. I'm sorry, but that is just funny. Draco Malfoy doesn't know what a hamburger is." Hermione said while laughing.  
  
"Very funny. You know I grew up in an all wizarding household. Oops. I mean, your parents know right?"  
  
"Yes they know. Now don't talk about them like they aren't here. They are right here at the table. Draco, this is my mom, Melissa granger and my dad, Sam Granger."  
  
" Nice to meet you dear" said Melissa while keeping her eyes on Draco.  
  
"Yes, Nice to meet you" said Sam smiling although the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
Draco cringed and sat down. He looked at his plate for a moment.  
  
"Help yourself Draco," said Hermione  
  
Draco looked graciously at Hermione to break the awkward silence and helped himself too a hamburger. Looking at Hermione, he placed the hamburger in a bun and added some of that red stuff and yellow stuff. He then took a big bite.  
  
"This is really good!"  
  
" I'm glad you like our muggle food."  
  
"Muggle food isn't that bad I guess..."  
  
"Hermione laughed again. She was finding it hilarious that Draco was acting so normal. It was Draco Malfoy, the guy that was so mean to her for all her years at Hogwarts of course. What could have brought such a big change in him? She wondered.  
  
Hermione also noticed her parents were being rude to him and not very nice. Oh shoot, thought Hermione. I shouldn't have told them he was my enemy. They are sooo mean and he's being so nice. Wait, when did I start being so nice to him? Why is he here? This is sooo weird. Draco started to finish.  
  
" Draco, do you want to come upstairs now?"  
  
Okay.  
  
Draco and Hermione went upstarts leaving the gangers to discuss this new boy.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
"So, Draco, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda a long story."  
  
"I'm listening.'  
  
"Well, I don't er know if I'm ready to tell. I mean oh what the heck. I might as well tell you. It's not like you will tell anyone. What I am going to tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Hermione kind of cautiously.  
  
" Well, it all started back in first year, no actually, it all started before I was born."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"What? I forgot a bit," said Draco looking sheepish. "First, I have to tell you that as much as you think against it, I have changed. I no longer want to follow my father and his horrible ways, but that will all be explain. Gee, I sound like Dumbledore with all the riddles and never getting to the point." said Draco in a rush and stupidly.  
  
Hermione started to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
Yes it is, you are stumbling on your words, mumbling things and acting un- Malfoyish!'  
  
"Don't ever, call me Malfoy."  
  
"Um, okay" said Hermione a little scared at his harsh tone.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, its, just that its hard for me. Well, here we go. My father was always an ambitious man. He wanted the Malfoys to be a huge family that would go on for ever and be the same as always. Rich and powerful. He met my *gulp* mother and found they were similar. He thought she would help bring him to more power since, she was a black. The blacks were also a very wealthy and well-known family.  
  
When my mother was pregnant my father made it very clear that he wanted a boy and not a girl. A girl he would um, kill, and a boy he wouldn't."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"It was needed for his heir to continue. My father didn't care about killing people. He killed his own dad before. "  
  
Draco waited for a reply but Hermione was silent, so he continued."  
  
" If he had a girl, he would kill it. Thankfully, I was a boy. No babies were killed from the Malfoy line from my father. My father was delighted he had someone to carry out the name of the Malfoy family and be his heir. He would teach me how to follow the dark lord and make me a replica of himself.  
  
When I got my Hogwarts letter, he wasn't surprised. Instead of congratulations like everyone else received I received beatings, like all the other times he was trying t teach me a lesson. Also, I was beaten and tortured and taught the dark ways before I went to Hogwarts.  
  
At Hogwarts, I was what he created, another Lucius Malfoy. Driven by the things my father taught me about hating potter and muggleborns, I was angered further by potter's decline of my friendship. From then on, I made it my business to follow you around and annoy you because of everything I was taught. For that one embarrassment, the whole Malfoy pride suffered and my father couldn't take it. On breaks and summer vacations,. I was constantly beaten and tortured for not beating Harry potter in Quidditch or not beating you in any subject.  
  
"What? You were beaten because of me?"  
  
"Yes. Do not think it is your fault. My father was just a horrid man who had no feelings or emotions. "  
  
"Okay...."said Hermione sheepishly  
  
"Anyways, it was the same every summer. He would constantly beat me and hurt me whilst teaching me the dark laws. During school last year, I decided that he was doing everything wrong. I realized it a way back; I just couldn't figure it out. I decided I would not be a death eater or listen to him.  
  
When I went back this summer, it was worse then ever. He found out I didn't want to be a death eater."  
  
"What? What did he do?"  
  
"He, He... well, he always threatened about it but he never...never...went through with it.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He killed my mother."  
  
Hermione gasped. "That's horrible! How could someone kill their wife? '  
  
"Easy, with the killing curse. He never really cared about her anyway. He knew I did and was using her against me. Later, when he thought he got his way, he asked me if I wanted to be a death eater. At first I didn't reply. He started to beat me. Then it got worse. He asked again. I told him I wouldn't and he got soooo upset, he kicked me out. I ran with my wand. I was going to take my stuff but figured it would be too heavy. I ran out the door. On the way out, he disowned me. He also told me not to come back, but like it would matter. He would come and kill me soon enough anyway. Then, I somehow came here."  
  
Hermione sat still in shock. She couldn't believe that so much could happen to someone to make them change sooo much. She was angry with Lucius Malfoy for what he did and proud of Draco for the decisions he made.  
  
"Hermione help me! I want to change. I want to be nicer. I don't want to be like my father anymore. Could you please help me?"  
  
He sounded desperate. All of a sudden, Hermione started to laugh. It started out small but soon she was bawling for laughter. Draco sat dumbstruck.  
  
"Hermione, I just told you my whole sad story and you are just laughing."  
  
"No, It's just, not your story, it's just" Hermione sighed." I wanted to change too. With all that happened to you, you have a good reason. Harry and Ron think of me as just a friend and I don't know, they think of me as the braniac who studies too much and I want it to change. I want o be daring and exiting! I want to change too! So I will not be some stupid boring studying girl."  
  
Draco laughed too. "Okay how about this. We each help change each other."  
  
"Great idea." Said Hermione. " Rule number one, my name is Mia. "  
  
"Okay mia" said Draco still marvelling on how their rivalry had turned into friendship in just one day.  
  
"Let operation HD commence!"  
  
"Operation HD?"  
  
"Operation Hermione Draco. I thought it should hare a good name."  
  
Draco laughed again. "Okay. Sure operation HD. But wait, you should tell me more about yourself."  
  
"Okay" said Hermione and then preceded to tell him about her boring life with her parents and then about what happened in school with Harry and Ron still saving some parts to be secrets, how much can she trust him yet? Like if she told him about Sirius, she could get in trouble.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Sam, darling, I don't know if its a good idea to have him in our house.'  
  
"Marissa, she seems to be getting along fine."  
  
" I know, but she said he was her enemy. Remember her complaining about her enemy every year. She hated him."  
  
"Hated is the key work."  
  
"Are you suggesting that they are friends?"  
  
" It looks like it now..."  
  
" I don't like it. "  
  
"Kitten, she is our daughter Hermione. She knows what she is doing. She is a smart girl. "  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"She can make her own decisions."  
  
" Are you sure it is safe?"  
  
"If he is really bugging her then he will leave. They look okay now. Giver her a chance to follow her own judgement."  
  
"But"  
  
" I say he stays. Now, we will be nicer to him okay?"  
  
"Okay. "  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally done the chapter! Sorry it took soooo long (3 months) and I'm glad it is finally up. Hopefully I will get the other chapters up much faster and then we will all be happy. So review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
